Shizuru & the Tramp
by Minagi Ito
Summary: Shizuru is a young actress, but she needed a date for a black tie event her parents are hosting. What a girl to do but rented herself a boyfriend, who soon sway her emotions. Can she turn this fake date into a real relationship? Warning: Yuri content, read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: _So, it's been a while, sorry about that but my brain kinda not working when it comes to getting ideas down into a proper story line. So now I come up with this, decided to switch things up a bit. I find myself a new pairing, and odd one but why not. Still trying to figure out how to make the next part to 'Humans'. For now, this is all I got, it will be a short story for this on I think. Anything in italic is usually spoken in English._

**Shizuru & The Tramp**

i Shizuru

Upon my return from America, my parents expected me to have a date for a black tie fundraising event they're hosting. It was rather unexpected that I do not have time to find someone to simply act as my date, and surely they would be expecting me to bring home a handsome young man. After high school, I decided to move to America to pursue a career in acting instead of continuing my work at home as a model and teen idol. More than anything else, I wanted to be away from my parents where I could be myself and not the image of a perfect Japanese lady that I was taught to be at a very young age. After three years with multiple movies and TV dramas later, I'm coming home to visit my parents as well as my elderly grandmother who wanted to see me.

With little time left, I contacted an old friend of mine going back to junior high about my dilemma, and to my surprises she replied to me by giving me the address to a small office in the heart of Shinjuku telling me to go there as soon as I arrive in Japan. I've been a fan of mystery, but I rather not be part of it as this is quite mysterious as my friend did not divulge to me as to why I should head there as soon as possible. Suzushiro Haruka was the kind of person that speaks her mind and would never hide things, yet her email gave no explanation only direction. For once, I was quite curious and decided to indulge my friend's mystery and headed to that place right after I arrived instead of heading straight home to see my parents and grandmother. The mystery turned out to be an escort service office, plenty of beautiful young ladies coming and going, and the only one that looked completely out of place is the receptionist who seemed to be the only male in the establishment.

"Oi, come this way," Suzushiro-san said coming out of nowhere.

"Ara, ara… it's been a while," I said in my usual cheery voice stepping towards her.

"Ms. Tsuri, please handle the reception," she said to a young woman passing us by and the young woman dutifully bowed her head. "And you, go make some tea and bring it to the office," she added without sparing another glance to either the young woman or the receptionist behind the desk.

"Ara, ara… you seem to know the place pretty well," I couldn't help but teased her.

"Shut up you babazuke! You're here to get help or to pick a fight with me?!" Suzushiro-san fumed, her voice become booming as I remembered her to be as she stomped down the hall rather than walking coolly.

She never ceased to amaze me at how easy it is to get her all reeled up, and to be honest it has been a long while since she used that term towards me. Throughout my years in school, Suzushiro Haruka is the only person to ever called me _babazuke_ due to my habit of enjoying a hot cup of green tea. She'd always considered me as her rival, though I considered her to be a friend whom is easily manipulated. However, unlike me she continued with her study, because her aim was one day taking over her family's construction business.

"This is Kikukawa Yukino, she's the manager to this place," Suzushiro-san said as soon as she opened the door to a nice but small office in the back of the place.

"Hello, I am surprised that Haruka-chan asked me to lend her one of our employees for a while…" the young lady behind the oak desk said looking at me through her angular glasses, to me she looked to be no older than perhaps 19.

"Ara, ara because I am in a need to have someone acting as my boyfriend during my stay here in Japan," I replied softly.

"Ah, I understand but our clienteles are mainly men that we do not employ men in this business," Kikukawa-san said with a thoughtful look on her face as her right hand rubbing at her chin.

The knocking sounds from the door interrupted the conversation and her thoughts, and she called for whoever outside to come in. it was that young receptionist bringing a tray of hot green tea and some snacks. Kikukawa-san moved from her desk toward the couches as she motioned for Suzushiro-san and I to sat down while the tea are poured into the cup with care by the receptionist. As Kikukawa-san speaks, she padded on the empty spot next to her, and from the corner of my eyes I saw the receptionist silently sat down on that spot with a rather gloomy look on his face.

"This is Tramp, she may not look like it but she helped in training the girls in tea ceremony and other etiquettes while managing the booking of our girls as well as the list of our clients…" I started to zone out, and I was shocked that the receptionist is a female yet her name sounded more like an insult than a name to me.

"So, what kind of boyfriend are you looking for?" Kikukawa-san's question jolted me out of my thoughts.

"Ara, an English gentleman like Bond…" I stopped without needing to complete my answer.

"Can you handle this request Tramp?" Suzushiro-san was the first one to spoke to the gloomy girl.

"How long will it be?" she spoke for the first time and her voice sounded fairly quiet.

"A few day, weeks, even months as long as Fujino-san is in Japan," Kikukawa-san answered as she got up and walked back to her desk searching for something.

"You have to get your hair in a color that makes you look like you're from England," Suzushiro-san added and Tramp just nodded her head.

"Here it is, you will be Tepes Miki a young Englishman studying in America on films and playwright, you two met when you're working as an intern at a movie set that she happened to be on. You clicked right away, plus it was love at first sight for you that you had to wooed her to be your girlfriend." Kikukawa-san read off information from a thin blue folder before handing it over to Tramp.

"I didn't not know you have something like this," she murmured quietly reading the contents of the folder.

"Well, in this business you have to learn to expect the unexpected," Kikukawa-san said with such a smile that I couldn't help but smiled myself.

With everything settled, I left to rent a hotel room to stay for the night as we will meet up early tomorrow, and that is when this little charade will really begin for me as well as for Tramp. I could tell that she does not looked to be happy at the turn of event, but she also does not seemed to be annoyed about it either. I couldn't get my hopes up, not when that girl looked so young that I worried that she will not be able to act like an Englishman, what's more is that I'm unsure whether she could speak English the whole. On a different note, it is interesting that there is such a thing existed here in Japan, it is as though they're actress as they're paid to act like someone's date.

If I had any expectation for her, it would've been blown away the moment we met. There she stood before me, well-dressed in a pale blue shirt and beige slacks, and her hair dyed a nice blonde tone that makes her looks like an actual Englishman. Her dangerously short hair combed back, this allowed for her amazingly blue eyes to pop out even more though I remember quite clearly that her eyes are amber like that of a tiger. I am an actress after all, so I kept my shocks over her transformation hidden and asked her about the eyes and truly she did wear contacts and dyed her hair in order to give off the foreigner looks. Inwardly, I applauded her for being able to put on such a look so fast, not to mention that she also managed to speak English fluently even with a British accent to make her even more believable. Not only that, she somehow managed to deepen her voice, creating an actual manly voice and because she's just as tall as I am that she could easily fool people that we're the same age. And so together we headed for the penthouse that my parents are staying at, they split their times between Tokyo and Kyoto for their businesses though they also have many summer houses all over the world.

"Are you ready?" I asked as the elevator stopped.

_"Are you ready to be love by a man?"_ she asked me in such a manly voice that for a second I forgot that she's a girl.

"Ara, are you turning your charm on me?" I asked teasingly as we walked out of the elevator.

_"My you know I do not understand Japanese, are you teasing me Shizuru?"_ she said it so calmly with a gentle smile on her handsome face.

_"Oh silly me, let us meet my parents,"_ I replied to her in English, after all I am dating Tepes Miki who come from England to study film making.

My mother answered the door and I introduced her to my _boyfriend_ only to have to do it again once we were inside, though I get the feeling that my father was not too thrill of the fact that I am dating a foreigner. My mother asked us many questions, and I answered as many as I can and _he_ just sits there smiling that gentleman smile of his. After all, he does not understand Japanese, and the whole time I could've swore that my father was giving him the evil look. If look could kill, my poor boyfriend would died many times over by now yet there was no reaction on his part as if he's oblivious or just ignored my father completely.

_"I'm not sure if you're afraid of my father or oblivious but he'd been glaring at you the whole time…"_ I leaned over and whispered into her ear so that my parents do not know what we're talking about.

_"Of course, he must be upset that someone like me steal his little girl from him,"_ she replied softly and so casually as she brought my hand up and pressed her lips against it.

I blushed lightly at that, though I have to try my best not to laugh at my father's shocking reaction to our little lovey-dovey moment. My mother on the other hand, chuckled lightly and my boyfriend simply smiled in return as if they're talking in silence. With sudden enthuse, my mother got up and ushered us toward the guest bedroom where we could rest until the afternoon do we need to get ready for the event my parents are hosting. As soon as we entered the room, her attention automatically went toward the bookshelf just next to use and the top of the doorframe. Without saying a word, she reached up and snatched whatever it was that was on the doorframe and on the bookshelf. The next thing I know, she was searching all over the room and as she does it more things seemed to started to fill up her pockets. By the time she returned to my side, the pockets of her pants are filled up and it was a rather disturbing sight when she pulled the items in her pockets out. They were all tiny wireless hidden cameras and microphones, for once I do not know what in the world my parents are thinking putting such things in this room.

_"I'm going to…"_

_"No, it's okay, let's just lock these up for now. It would do either of us any good if you confront them right now would it?"_ she cut me off and looked for a box until she found the right one to dump all the tiny electronics into it and locked it up.

So I decided to take a nap while she decided to read a book from the shelf, we settled into our comforting spot and relaxed. A few hours later, when I got up she had fallen asleep with the book resting on her lap. For a moment, I found her to be quite cute with her sleeping face, and I didn't want to disturb her that I went to wash up and picking out clothes that we will be wearing to the party tonight. When I came out of the shower in my bathrobe, she stirred and woke but the look in her eyes seemed as though she's not fully awake. She looked as if she'd forgotten where she's at, the dazed look on her face quickly vanished and she's once again my handsome British boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: _Since doing the 'Bewitching Smile' this couple kind of stuck with me, and I'm also thinking of working on the 5 Elements of Nature for some of my fav couples but so far my brain a bit slow on churning out things. Plus, feel bad when there are people reading my old stories and fav-ing them and I neglected to come up with new ones or updating un-finished ones... -bows- gomen-nasai~ Y_Y_

ii Tramp

I can't remember the last time I slept so well, and I was reading an interesting book when I dozed off. Since last year, I've been working as a receptionist at the escorting office, it is where young women goes when they wanted to sale their love for money to pay the bills and putting foods on the table. I worked there, though not once did anyone wanted to buy my love and I do not blame them for not wanting. I may be a girl, but I looked nothing like one much less acting like one. The only reason that I was able to work there was because a former classmate of mine happened to run the place for her tranny Uncle.

_"Oh my, you're finally awake did you enjoy your nap?"_ Ms. Fujino asked standing there in her lilac bathrobe revealing quite a bit of her cleavage to my eyes.

It's amazing because I've never seen anyone with such breast size, then again I've never really pay much attention to even notice such a thing. I wonder why? The subtle flesh, the wet hair, and her luscious pink lips, I wonder why I took notice of all of these things when it comes to her. Could it be that it is part of my role as her boyfriend to take notice of such things? If this is how men think when they're looking at a woman, then I refuse to ever date such creature.

_"My, are you feeling well?"_ she asked when I did not answer her first question.

_"Oh, I was just thinking of how beautiful you are and how much more you will be tonight,"_ I said looking up at her.

_"Goodness, aren't you a smooth talker?"_ she said with that elegant smile of hers.

_"Oh no I'm just being a gentleman,"_ I replied with earnest as I got up and headed to the bathroom to wash up.

When I came out, she's still in her bathrobe drinking tea, and silently she pointed to the suit that lay neatly on the bed to me. There was no need for words for me to understand that she wanted me to change, and so I grabbed the suit and headed back to the bathroom. Of course, we're dating but it doesn't mean that I should be changing in front of her, no Englishman would be doing such a vulgar thing especially to the girl that he's in love with. I do not remember the last time I dressed like this, ironed white shirt, black slacks, vest, and tie, and though it may have been a long while my body remembered without a problem that I didn't need to look at the mirror whatsoever.

_"You sure knows how to make a girl wait,"_ she said looking at me as I came out still haven't change out of her clothes yet.

_"My apology, shall I help you get dress in return?"_ I said with a smile holding out my hand to her.

She just smiled at me that elegant smile, and before I knew it I was actually helping her putting on her evening gown. It was silky to the touch, elegant and lovely and her skin are as soft as they looked. Without a doubt, she really is a true beauty and so I'm suddenly hit with wonderment as to why someone like her needed a fake boyfriend. But what does it matter when I'm being paid to play the role, she's a wealthy person and if she did not want to discuss about it then it is not my place to ask such a thing. I even helped brushing her hair while she put on her makeup, and suddenly we looked like a married couple when I looked up at the mirror in front of us that I froze.

_"What's wrong? You're looking rather pale,"_ her voice pulled me out of my stupor and in front of me she stood.

_"It's nothing," _I said smiling at her and she didn't push any further.

As dusk arrive, we are ready to head out for the night, attending the black tie event in the heart of Tokyo. Of course, I do not drive and we're riding in the limo sent by her parents as they left early. The ride were mostly in silent, but we've discussed on a few things and she suggested that we need to act a little more intimate than before. Again, I have to remind myself that she's the paying customer and whatever the customer wants the customer will get, however, there is a limit to the contract and that limitation is that any form sexual relation between the customer and employee would result in heavy consequences to both parties. Though the company is small, they make sure that their employees are taken care of the respected by the customers. Otherwise they could seriously make life difficult for both the employee and the customer should either of the parties breach the contract, and I have no intention on not performing my duty since that will not reflect well on the company and no one in the company would want to do that.

Playing the gentleman, I took her hand and walked with her into the fancy place, and there we met many wealthy people of all ages though most of them are old. We put on a smile, being polite to them and even entertaining them . We kept our hands linked together, and there are plenty of men coming up wanted to flirt with her. This is very obvious when I decided to get her a drink, because when I come back she was literally surrounded by men both young and old. She looked rather comfortable fending them off, but it is quite easy to tell that she's relieved as I stepped up to her with a glass of wine in my hand. Like a gentleman, I leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before handing her the drink, and that seemed to do the trick and the men quickly excused themselves.

_"Why don't you have a drink?"_ she asked me after taking a sip of the red wine that I've fetched for her.

_"I'm underage," _I whispered into her ear and she just giggled lightly.

_"Oh my, I've forgotten that you do not drink alcohol,"_ she said a bit loudly and I could only smile at her while nodding my head.

We continued our mingle for a little bit longer, and then we quietly excused ourselves from the party and headed back home. Though instead of going back to her parents' place, we headed back to her place instead. Once we're back, she told me that she needed to take a shower, I let her does that as I rummaged around the fridge and made us something light before bed. Since living in Japan, I was forced into learning how to cook and clean, after all living alone will make anyone learn the basics in order to survive. Since I haven't really had anything since lunch, I decided against something heavy and go with a salad instead. Luckily, there were pasta so I decided to make a pasta salad though I'm not sure if she would be okay with it or not but it's worth a shot.

We enjoyed the quiet evening meal, and after a week of being with her our contract ended as she's leaving to return to America. My life is back to normal once more working as the receptionist instead of someone's date, things become rather normal as I did my work each day and making sure that the customers are matched with the right escort. Sometimes I would think about her, and about how eerie it was that the memory of me combing her hair reminded me so much of my parents. I do not know why, but I do not wanted to be like my parents and that caused me to froze.

"Are you sure you don't want to go back home?" Yukino asked me over lunch and I says nothing but shook my head instead.

"You know you can always stay at my place right? My parents always traveling, it's kind of lonely coming home to an empty house." Yukino continued.

"I rather not be the third wheel," I replied and she coughed.

"H-hey…" she tried to calm her coughing.

"What?" I played the innocent card. "I know you and Haruka are dating, though she would not admit it. You guys were childhood friends after all," I added with a shrug.

"You're my friend too," she said trying to sound assertive for some reason.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: _This one is just normal story telling, not from anyone's point of view. Only a few more chapters to go now._

iii

"I know that boy is a girl, do you fancy on deceiving your mother?" Fujino Shuzuka asked her daughter over the phone.

Shizuru shuddered at her mother's tone, it was not her intention to pull the wool over her parents but they wanted her to bring home a boyfriend when she does not have one. She do prefer women, and is unsure how to break the news to her parents when she's their only child there are certain expectations of her. Shizuru does not wanted to disappoint her parents, yet she also wanted some measure of happiness on her own as well.

"If you're into women, do not toy around with them Shizuru. That girl seemed to love you enough to put up with your charade, so tell me something Shizuru. Do you love her or just using her?" her mother asked.

"W-well, I'm not sure if she likes me that way, you see she's a friend of my friend. I couldn't find anyone to be my date long enough and my friend suggested her and she was kind enough to help me out." Shizuru answered though leaving the point where she actually paid the girl to play as her pretend boyfriend.

"Ara, is that so? How old is that girl then?" her mother asked, the woman become relentless when she's intrigued.

"I think she's around 17, and she really makes me feel like we're the only one there with the way she looks at me. Even though I now that she's just pretending," Shizuru sighed wondering why she's talking about this with her mother.

"So what do you think of her?" Shuzuka pressed on, she knew that it was a girl the moment they met but she decided to play along since her husband seemed to be a little dense about it.

"I sort of like her, but she's underage and I don't think she knew about what I do for a living. I don't think it would work out between us anyway," Shizuru replied honestly, it seemed that the only person that she could truly confide her worries to is her mother.

"If you're going after her, you needs to teach her how to speak Japanese. You're usually so determine on things, why are you hesitant about this? Your father and I are usually busy with work, but we make time for each other and for you Shizuru. I'm sure you can work it out, you just need to be determine like you are with your work. I know you're still young and all but don't let the chance pass you by sweety." Shuzuka said softly to her daughter, no mother would want her daughter unhappy.

Perhaps mother knows best, Shizuru kept turning those words over and over again in her head. She cannot be sure if what she felt for Tramp was just a physical attraction or something more, not when the girl is as tall as she is and looking so devilishly handsome in a suit. When they left the event early, Shizuru's intention was to get Tramp to kiss her a little more intimate, however, her hunger won out when she came out of the shower and the smell of pasta hit her. Living in America and being an actress, Shizuru had tasted all kind of foods and yet she found that pasta salad made by Tramp tasted just as good as any five stars restaurant. Maybe the girl's cooking appealed her palates or it just might be that she's just hungry. It was a shame that she didn't get to visit her grandmother, but then again the older Fujino decided that she didn't want to be visited by anyone.

By chance, she received a script from a director in Japan, and she liked the script so that she signed on for the drama series. Locating herself once more now that she felt that it is time for her to return home. By now, Tramp should be around 18 and Shizuru already turned 22, but at least it will put her at ease to pursue the girl. The first thing she did was visiting her parents and grandmother, explaining to them that she indeed preferred the company of another woman instead of a man and that her date was a fake. However, she didn't reveal to her father that her fake date was a girl and her mother didn't seem to bring it up either, and surprisingly her grandmother told her it's about damn time that she admitted to being a lesbian.

As her fist connected to his jaw, she twisted her body just a little more to add to the momentum that sent him flying. She didn't give a damn if it's ten against one, no one should have the right to pick on an elderly lady especially not a bunch of wannabe punks. Regardless, she was taught to respect elders and always help out someone in need, she was on her way to work when she saw this happened and jumped in to stop the guys from attempting to harass the elder woman. Thus, it turned into an all out brawl between her and them, she felt her lips busted, her cheeks swollen, and some parts of her body ached but she didn't care when adrenaline kept her moving until the last guy collapsed onto the ground with a loud thud. Luckily, she'd already got the older woman away before the fight broke out, but now she's looking rather beat up and bloodied that it would be pointless to come to work. She too was on the verge of collapsing herself, though she'd learned practical self-defense judo she haven't used it in a while that her muscles are complaining to her.

"Ara…" that odd sound and accent got her to looked up from her slouching position on the bench, a beautiful woman with a large hat and sun kiss dress stood not far from her with that same elderly woman.

The elder woman nudged at her granddaughter and pointed at the girl on the bench, she was quite surprised that there would be someone so early in the morning and earnest enough to help out an old lady. However, she was more surprised when the girl managed to took out all ten guys with a pocket knife lodge onto her right shoulder near her chest, a little lower and she might ended up with a punctured lung for sure. Her granddaughter looks a bit surprised and she suspect that they somehow knew each other, but this isn't the time or the place to interrogate her granddaughter about it. The two women helped the girl up and into a silver sedan, where the younger one drove as the older one sat with the girl and keeping an eye on the wound and the knife. They headed for a private clinic, where the doctor carefully removed the knife and patched the girl up within a few hours and she was released.

"Sorry, I thought I was helping you but it's the opposite…" the girl said with a depressed expression on her face.

"Ara, ara… it's quite alright, let's just call it even. I'm surprised that there would be someone willing to jump into the fray without thinking," the elder woman said with a warm smile on her face. "My name is Fujino Shizuka and this is my granddaughter Fujino Shizuru," she added inwardly laughing at the surprised look on the poor girl's face.

"Thank you," the girl replied rather than telling them her name.

"Anyway, I must be going and my granddaughter will take care of you as my thanks for saving me from those troublemakers," the older Fujino said as she got up, with a wave of a hand she left them alone together in awkward silence.

"Thanks," she said.

"It's been a while, you're still working there?" Shizuru asked as they stepped outside together, only Tramp with her right arm in the sling so that she doesn't move it and tore the stitches.

"Yeah, don't think I will be heading there looking like this, I'm practically useless the way I am now." Tramp replied grimly.

"Ara, I would think you look dashing even with your arm in a sling," Shizuru teased opening the door for Tramp to get in.

"What? Are you planning to rent me out again?" Tramp asked innocently as if she didn't understand the underlying meaning of Shizuru's words.

"Ara, should I rent you out?" Shizuru asked giggling as she started the car.

"No thank you, it was a onetime thing…" Tramp trailed off looking out the window.

Shizuru didn't teased anymore, instead she called up Tramp's boss to let her know that Tramp will not be able to come in to work for a while because of an accident though she didn't go into detail and the woman on the other end did not asked either. She took Tramp back to the girl's single bedroom apartment, and coming inside with the girl making sure that she's going to be okay. Though that was just an excuse, she just wanted see the girl's living situation to have a better idea of her personality. There was not much to the place, Tramp seemed to be living a very simple life fitting her simple personality. And so Shizuru visited Tramp every day, partially because her grandmother wanted her to make sure the girl is doing okay with her wound and the other part was that Shizuru wanted to get to know the girl better as well as wooing the girl.

Months gone by and Tramp is recovering, the two become closer than before but Shizuru felt that there are things about Tramp that no one knows about. Instead of living in her own place, Shizuru spent much of her free time at Tramp's place instead and why not when the girl can cook up some amazing non-Japanese dishes. During the time when her arm was in a sling because of the injury, Shizuru volunteered to help with the cooking and she made fantastic traditional dishes that she blushed a little bit when Tramp complimented her on her cooking. Even though she's busy shooting the new movie, Shizuru made sure to have time for Tramp and Tramp seemed to be rather oblivious to never questioning about what she does for a living. It wasn't long that Shizuru moved into the small single bedroom apartment with Tramp, but Tramp being like a gentleman never done anything indecent or bold toward her.

"You know it's nice a healed, no need to have it check…" Tramp said as Shizuru pulled her t-shirt off of her.

"Ara, it never hurts to check," Shizuru said tracing her fingers on the now fresh scar.

"See? Nice and healed," Tramp said though she made no effort to stop Shizuru from caressing the scar.

Shizuru didn't say anything to that as she moved her hand upward until she felt Tramp's soft lips against her thumb, and without hesitation she leaned in and pressed her own lips against that of Tramp's. Her heart as well as her body were trembling from nervousness and excitement, and the excitement only increased when Tramp reciprocated her kiss by kissing her back with equal amount of passion. Unable to part from each other, they continued as Shizuru worked slowly pushing Tramp back onto the bed that they'd been sharing for the past few weeks since Shizuru become a permanent resident. There is nothing to stop them, both are adult now but unfortunately for Shizuru, Tramp seemed to calmed down as quickly as she was excited and ruined the moment of intimacy. Her reason was that they're still young, and mostly because of their different status in society. Tramp working as someone who sell her love, and it is not something she's proud of but there are other things that she aren't willing to divulge to Shizuru about.

"You may be used to getting what you want, but you really needs to take your time with her." Kikukawa Yukino said over late lunch with her girlfriend and Shizuru.

"She been having a tough time for a few years now, and Yukino could tell you more about it." Haruka agreed, they were talking about Shizuru's work and one thing led to another that they ended up talking about Tramp instead.

"Ara, could you tell me more about her?" Shizuru asked earnestly wanting to find out if there's a chance for her to help Tramp get over whatever issue the girl was having.

"We're both students at a Cambridge boarding school in England, scholarship of course and we graduated from there together. She didn't go to college but returned to Okinawa to take care of her ill grandfather, sadly he passed away just months before you met her for the first time. I do not know if she gets along with her parents, but it seemed that she isn't interested in talking to them and she doesn't talk about them either. Also, during our study abroad, she fell in love and suffered humiliation as well as a broken heart over it when it turned out that girl was just using her to make her boyfriend mad. Though she messed about with Tramp even after she got back with her boyfriend, and she didn't found out until prom night. She hasn't been the same since and told me that she will not fall in love again," Yukino explained though that's as short as she could wrap up of the story about Tramp.

"Wait, I thought she's younger than you," Haruka interjected.

"She is, but a year but she started school early," Yukino answered.

"I see, though I do hope that she will change her mind about me," Shizuru said quietly.

"Somehow I have my doubts when you say something like that, I mean your history with women will not make her change her mind. I can't tell if you're serious about this girl or will she be just another one of your conquest," Haruka commented.

"I'm very serious," Shizuru said defensively.

"You're only 22, how serious can you be?" Haruka said with furrowed brows.

"Ara, as serious as you two dating for the past few years," Shizuru said trying her best to keep her irritation out of her voice, the normally calm woman was starting to lose her patient.

"Haruka-chan, please…" Yukino stopped Haruka from further arguing with Shizuru and continued, "We understand Shizuru-san, but you must be aware of your position that any kind of relationships can potentially be blown out of proportion. Do you think you can make her fall in love with you and trust you completely to not worry about possible gossips in the media?"

"Ara, I cannot promise such thing, but I could say that I will do everything she wanted me to do. I will not hesitate to tell the world that I am is who I am and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her," Shizuru answered seriously.

"Then go see her and tell her that, she should be out by now and probably doing some jogging now." Yukino said nodding at Shizuru with a knowing smile on her face.

"Thanks," Shizuru said getting up and headed out but not without paying the bill.

Maybe it's too soon, they've only been really close to each other the last few months and it seemed that Shizuru is pushing her luck. Right now, all she wanted was for Tramp to tell her that she too felt the same way, and that she don't mind that Shizuru's a few years older than her. Tramp say yes to being her girlfriend, and even telling Shizuru about her feelings and herself. Of course, she wanted intimacy between them too, but Shizuru wouldn't mind to know more about Tramp first. It may or may not work, but Shizuru made up her mind and she will not back down once she decided on something. Of course, there's a possible chance that a few years from now, they would fall out of love and move on with life but Shizuru refused to think of such possibility as she only wanted to look at the now instead of the uncertain future. She drove back and the sudden rain come pouring down as she neared Tramp's apartment, and it was quite a coincident when she dashed from her car up and into the apartment where in the bedroom stood a soaking Tramp.

Something caught her eyes though, Shizuru walked up to Tramp for a better look and she was rather shocked at the sight before her. Tramp's pale blue t-shirt stained red, droplets of rain still on her face mingled with trickling line of fresh blood from a cut on her right cheek. Upon further inspection, Tramp's clothes are somewhat torn up as if someone used a knife to make a slash here and a jab there to it. Water mixed with blood started to pool around Tramp's feet dripping down from her wet clothes, but Tramp made no effort to move from her spot letting the water to collect by her feet on the wooden floor. The pain from the cuts are dull compared to the pain she felt when she found out this sudden attack happened because of her relatives, because without her they cannot proceed to divide her grandfather's fortune amongst themselves. To think that your flesh and blood relatives would go to such a length just to get rid of you, it was pretty shocking even for Tramp. For a long time, she'd believed that there's goodness in everyone, and she knew that's a very naïve way of thinking on her part. She found out the hard way, her first love turned out to be nothing but lies and misery to her and the people she thought were her families actually hated her guts. But when she took the job, it was nothing but a job though it quickly turned into something that kept her up at night. Fujino Shizuru seemed to be the perfect woman, so perfect that Tramp have to constantly reminded herself that a woman like that don't exist and if she did she's already taken. That woman made her feel so at eased that she fell asleep while reading, and it was that woman that made her wanting to keep those accursed lecherous men away from her at that black tie event. Damn it all, she's struck by the love bug!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: _This is a raw version, so it has not been proof read to change possible spelling errors and such. Will be done at later times I guess. Furthermore, from chapter 1-3, I never really mentioned Mikoto's name because she went by the name Tramp, so that's her name up until this point. Can't say it's distracting when she isn't introducted to other characters as Mikoto._

iv Shizuru

I wanted to do nothing more than to wrap my arms around her, though I am wet from the rain she looked to be soaked to be the bone. Instead, I moved to the bathroom and retrieved the first-aid kit, she remained root in place as she let me removed her clothes, cleaned her wounds, and wrapping it up. She put on a pair of sweat pants during the time I put away the towel and first-aid kit, but she seemed to made no attempt to change out of her wet sport bra.

"You should get out of your clothes or you will catch a cold," she spoke so softly looking at me.

"Ara, ara… indeed I should," I said with a smile on my face stepping closer to her.

_"Let me,"_ she spoke in English as she reached out and touched my cheek, and a faint smile graced her lips momentarily before she leaned in and kissed me hungrily.

I was elated as her tongue brushed against my lips, and I parted to allow her to deepen the kiss as I felt my knees growing weak. We continued kissing as she worked to remove my dress off, and I pushed her backward until we both fell down onto our bed. At that moment, I heard a snap and suddenly she's on top of me, she pulled away and looked at me intently only for a few seconds before she pulled my lacey bra off of me. Once it was off, her lips descended upon my lips once again only for a short moment before she moved down my neck and collar bone raining kisses, and without warning she grabbed onto my breast so roughly that I yelped from the pain. There were no words of apology, instead I gasped when I felt her tongue twirled around my hardened peek only to covered it with her mouth and sucked on it hard. She paid proper attention to both, making me feel so unbelievably aroused that I wanted to return the favor.

_"Shizuru…"_ she paused to whispered my name, and it sounded so sweet that I felt my emotions dwelled up creating a lump in my throat.

"My name is Mikoto," she spoke so softly that I almost didn't hear her if it wasn't for the fact that she'd pushed herself off me so that we can look at each other in the eyes.

"Wait, what?" I pushed myself up and our foreheads collided and she hissed rolling off me.

"Ow, what kind of reaction is that? You didn't think my name is Tramp do you?" she asked sitting there holding her cheek instead of her forehead.

I was shock but the sulking look on her face made me smiled somewhat, and it is true that from the moment we met the only name she goes by was Tramp. I had not expected her to tell her me actual name, and definitely not while we're in the middle of making out. Though I could not help to think that her name is rather befitting of her, and for as long as I've known her I never seen her sulking like she is now. Then I realized something else as well, she initiated the kiss and that thrilled me.

"Ara, I did not mean to tease you, but it is quite sudden and I thought you're professing your love for me. Though I am glad that you finally open up enough to tell me your real name," I said reaching out to touch and caress her face where I had put a gauze over the cut.

"I feel happy when I'm with you yet at the same time I'm anxious over the fact that you're just too good for me," she said closing her eyes leaning into my touch and putting her hand over mine to keep it there.

"Ara, I feel the same way, though I'm worried that you do not want to be near me if I told you that I really want to be with you." I murmured overwhelmed by the fact that I might end up creating a rift between us.

"That and you're the only daughter of a wealthy family as well as a rising actress," she finished for me and I must say I did not hide my surprised at her words very well.

I know that I couldn't hide my surprised of her words well because a devilish smile appeared on her innocent face, "We check on our client before we allow one of our employees to act as their escort, I'm just not sure if I can cope with the fact that you're intimate with other people on the screen."

I could see that she's rather honest with her feelings, though in her golden eyes reflecting pain of the past. What could I say to appease her uneasiness? What could I say to assure her that the things I did onscreen can never amount to what I'm feeling for her? There are things I could say of course, but actions at this point will surely speaks louder than words. I pulled her toward me and kissed her deeply until our lungs burn due to the lack of oxygen, and she allowed me the pleasure of removing her now damped sport bra and fondled her small breasts. Suddenly I recalled something someone said to me so long ago that anything more than a handful would be a waste, and hers were just right though slightly on the smaller side. I wanted to love with complete without restrain, yet I have to restrain myself because of the fresh injuries she'd sustained today. She might trust me to tell me her name, but she still hesitant and have yet to told me what happened to her today and I will not force it out of her to show that I love her and will wait until she's ready to talk about it.

"I'm sorry for hurting you," I whispered into her ears draping my arm over her flat stomach.

"It's not your fault…" she trailed off her voice thick with sleep.

I did not know that she's still a virgin, though I should've asked or perhaps suspected that she is. But it isn't easy to tell by the way she kissed me to passionately and fervently, I was happy in a way that I was her first and hopefully her only one. Then it hit me, I might be her first but I cannot say the same about me, and the sad thing was I don't really recall the name of my first. It is odd that when you're serious about someone and found out that you're their first, you started to think about your past and that ugly feeling of anxiety came bubbling up inside of you. That is how I felt and wonder if she too will forget about me someday as I've forgot about the person that I'd given myself to…

"Go on to work, I will be fine since it's just a few minor cuts." Mikoto said with a crooked smile on her face, though I noticed that she walked slightly stiffly due to our little lovemaking from last night.

"I will make it up to you tonight then," I said giving her a quick kiss on the lips and headed out the door thinking about where we will be having lunch rather than dinner.

When lunch time came rolling around, the shooting for me was done for the day and I called her up for lunch. I'm happy like I am walking on the clouds, and I'm planning to ask her to be my girlfriend over lunch though it's a bit weird but it should be done nonetheless. We did not go to a fancy place, just a local restaurant and enjoy ourselves. At least that's what I'd planned, but unexpected things happened that made me realized just how little I know about her.

_"Mikoto, that you? It is you!"_ the girl with short red hair and forest green eyes exclaimed the moment we sat down at the booth table.

"…" Mikoto spoke not a word but only quirk her brow at the girl, and her facial expression changed from lively to passive.

_"Where the bloody hell have you been? You're parents were worried about you when you didn't come back after your grandfather's funeral,"_ the girl said stalking over to us and stood there with her hands on her hip looking quite upset at Mikoto.

_"What does my parents give a damn about and why are you here?" _Mikoto said coldly.

_"I'm here because your parents asked me to look for you, it's time you grow the hell up and go home already. Your mother is sick, so least you could do is be a good daughter and come home to see her. Or do you plan to wait until she pass?"_ the girl said anger evident in her voice.

_"Fine, go back and tell them that I will be coming home in a week or two,"_ Mikoto answered after a long moment of silence between them.

_"Fine, and don't let a woman cloud your judgment again Mikoto."_

_"I won't,"_ Mikoto said as the girl stalked away from her. "That's Yuuki Nao, my childhood friend and distant cousin," Mikoto waited until the red head was out of earshot before speaking again.

In a week's time, my work kept me from spending time with her, and soon she was gone from my life. It was our first and last time making love, and I wonder if I was a fool to encouraged her to go home to be with her family or not. I wanted to be with her, but I cannot be the one to stand between her family and her. So I promise myself that once this contract is over, I would go visit her. But gods, I've completely forgot to ask her where she's going to. I ended up asking Yukino-san but she couldn't give me an answer to that as she only know Mikoto from Cambridge academy. Maybe it is fate, this was not meant to be for both of us, that is what I liked to think but I just couldn't force myself to accept it. Days become weeks and then months gone by with no words from her, I stayed behind in our small apartment unable to leave because it carried many precious memories of us.

"Ara, what is it that you want to talk about father?" I asked coming over after receiving a call from my mother to come over for dinner, well more like a summon than anything else.

"An old friend of your mother and I wanted to talk about marriage between you and their daughter," my father said in an utmost serious voice I've ever heard from him.

"M-marriage…?" I sputtered, something I've never done in my life suddenly seemed to be happening.

"Ara, ara and they're coming with their daughter in a few days to see you, do be a dare and show up," my mother added and that was the end of my visit as well as the conversation.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: _Final chapter, it's been a fun journey with this pair but this is meant to be a short story. Hope y'all enjoy it~_

v

"Are you sure you're in love with this girl? People in the entertainment world are flirtatious and not very loyal you know," Nao said to her cousin as she watched Mikoto fixing the silky black tie one last time.

"Now that I'm 20 and Jijo's will is squared away, I think I've grown up a bit to be in a relationship." Mikoto replied turning around to smile at her friend and cousin as she picked up her jacket.

"What if she'd moved on already? I mean you didn't really stay in contact with her after you come back here, and that's like what? Almost a year now," Nao pointed out.

"Shouldn't you be picking up your fiancé from the airport now?" Mikoto said with a light chuckle pulling on her jacket.

They had returned to Japan over a week already, though Mikoto shown no sign of looking for Shizuru. She had a reason not to, because today she's heading out with her parents to discuss marriage between her and a certain honey-wheat woman. With a smile, she grabbed the black fedora and headed out to meet up with her parents, leaving her cousin behind scrambling to leave for the airport. With the busy schedule that her parents have, it is a wonder that they managed to take time out of their busy work schedule to fly all the way to Japan to meet with the parents of the woman she wanted to marry. Mikoto cannot say that she's close to her parents, ever since she was young she hardly ever seen her parents and growing up she spent her summer with her grandfather until a little over 3 years ago. It was around that time that she was finally able to let go of the pain over her first love, and now she's back with one thing in mind: marriage.

"Do you think she's coming back for you?" Haruka asked her friend over the phone.

"Ara, one can only hope so," Shizuru replied, and she can't remember why her friend called her for.

"Well, it's not too late to tell your parents that you don't want this arranged marriage," Haruka said after a moment of silence.

"Ara, they're just coming to talk about it, so it's not like it will happen." Shizuru replied inwardly hoping it will be the case.

"Either way, don't let them rope you into something you don't want to be in," Haruka said and then bid her goodbye.

With a heavy sigh, Shizuru decided to prepare some tea as the people that are coming to her family will be arriving soon. The thought of an arranged marriage is not a pleasant one, but there isn't much hope that Mikoto would return for her. Her hope was dashed from her after the girl left for months without a call or a letter, and she still lived in their apartment while working. Oddly enough, since Mikoto left to go home, Shizuru had not flirted or date anyone and not even a little affair. There are times that Shizuru wanted to have just a one night stand, but the thoughts of Mikoto whispering her name kept her from doing something she would later regret.

"Welcome to our home," Fujino Kinta said as he stepped aside to let the guests in.

"Thank you, it's very nice to meet you and your family." Minagi Mira said coming in as her husband and daughter followed.

Mira is a movie director and producer, she's half-Japanese and half-Hungarian/British while her husband of 20 something years is a renown Japanese pianist before he become a famous maestro. They have only one child, though they are constantly busy with work that they hardly have time to be with their daughter they made sure that she's well taken care of. Unfortunately, their daughter do not take after either of them in career-wise, she took no interest in either music or any form of media though she have a knack for picking up new languages easily that she could work as a linguist if she ever decided on a field of study. Instead of studying after she returned from Japan, Mikoto seemed to grow up a little bit and told her parents that she wanted to get marry. They were apprehensive at the news of course, but it soon turned into elation when she told them whom she wanted to marry: Fujino Shizuru, the only daughter of Fujino Kinta an old friend of her mother back when she directed her first movie in Japan.

"Shizuru, come meet Mr. and Mrs. Managi," Shuzuka called to her daughter and Shizuru came out with a tray of hot green tea.

"To be honest, I was surprised that your daughter know my daughter," Kinta said sitting down on the couch next to his wife and daughter.

"Well, you can imagine how surprised I was when my daughter return home to announce to us that she wanted to get marry to a girl she met in Japan." Mira said with a light giggle.

Shizuru was shocked to see who it was when the girl removed her hat and sat down next to her mother while her father sat on the other side of her mother. But Mikoto didn't seemed to be looking at her, no, the girl wore a quiet expression on her face as her parents exchanged stories with Shizuru's parents. She would just nodded her head from time to time, but she did not talk and by the end of the three hours long visit both families agreed and set a date for the wedding ceremony. Shizuru didn't have time to think it over or protest, how could she protest when it's the girl she loved coming back with her parents to talk to her parents about her marrying Shizuru. Plus, she was quite surprised to see just how handsome Mikoto looked in a suit and fedora hat, it brought back many memories of when they're in this very place with Mikoto pretending to by her boyfriend like it just happened only yesterday. Everything become so overwhelming that Shizuru excused herself to go home instead of going out to dinner with her parents, she wondered why Mikoto hadn't called or come by to tell her that she's back in Japan and wanting to get marry but she have no answer to her thoughts.

_"I was hoping you come home,"_ Mikoto's voice jolted her just as she was unlocking the door to the apartment.

"Ara, what brought you here?" Shizuru whipped, still upset that she was ignored the whole time by Mikoto.

"Because I didn't want to give away that I was your fake boyfriend," Mikoto replied coming up the stairs and stood behind Shizuru.

"You could've at least call me or write to let me know you're home safely," Shizuru said going inside leaving the door open for Mikoto to follow.

"I was bombarded with phone calls from my late grandfather's lawyer, and I ended up traveling back and forth fighting with my relatives to keep his beloved home from being torn down and the land sold to development company. Not to mention my cousin and her longtime girlfriend got into a huge fight that they put me in the middle, I was having a hard time picking side when one is my cousin while the other one is my loyal friend. Seeing them made me wondered though," she paused locking the door behind her waiting for Shizuru to turn around to look at her with a raised brow.

"I wonder if we're going to argue like that, and if we do will we make our friends take side…" Mikoto trailed off reaching out to caress Shizuru's lovely face.

"Ara, ara… and here I thought that I would never see you again," Shizuru whispered stepping forward to wrap her arms around Mikoto.

"I'm back now and I will not be going anywhere without you," Mikoto said softly before kissing Shizuru passionately and hungrily.

"I miss you," Shizuru said between kisses.

"I miss you touches, your smiles, your kisses, the taste of your lips, your skin, your breasts, I miss everything there is to miss about you…" Mikoto said pushing Shizuru up against the door kissing down onto her neck and grazed it just enough to leave red marks on it while her hands worked fervently to remove the dress off of Shizuru.

Shizuru moaned lightly as she feebly attempted to removed the younger girl's clothes but only managed to remove the jacket. By the time she managed to get Mikoto's tie off, the girl had her down on the wooden floor and paying special attention to her swelling and aching chest. Her bra pushed up, and she couldn't stop eliciting pleasurable sounds when Mikoto grazed her hardened nipples with her teeth before kissing her way downward. Holding her legs open, Mikoto paused only momentarily to admire Shizuru's beautiful form before she buried her face between Shizuru's leg tasting the sweet nectar. The pleasurable sounds that Shizuru emitted only further encourage Mikoto to continued like a hungry bear eating honey.

"You're… amazing…" Shizuru said breathlessly when she managed to catch her breath from coming down of her high.

"It's you that make it amazing, the way you moan makes me want to keep on making love to you until I couldn't anymore." Mikoto murmured pulling Shizuru closer to her as they lay in a spooning position on the floor.

"Ara, I want you to make love to me for a long time to come," Shizuru giggled rolling over so she could see her lover's face.

Somehow everything felt so surreal to Shizuru, and when she woke up the next morning she feared that all that happened was simply just a dream. Her worries were unfound when she turned over and found Mikoto soundly asleep next to her still dressed while she's stark naked. The memories from last night came flushing back and Shizuru felt her face started to heat up, but overall she was glad that Mikoto is back in her life and soon they will be married. She couldn't help but watched Mikoto's sleeping face, marveling at how someone four years of her junior thinking about marriage when she haven't really give it any thoughts. Suddenly, she's having second thoughts about their relationship, because it wasn't long ago that Shizuru was trying to learn about more the girl and they moved pretty fast to talk of marriage within the span of about 2 years of them being more than friends yet not really dating.

"What's wrong?" Mikoto asked coming out of the bathroom and noticed that Shizuru was sitting on the bed in her bathrobe just staring into space.

"Ara, I was just thinking of how little we know about each other…" Shizuru trailed off.

"There will be no thrill or excitement if we know everything there is to know about each other so early on now would we?" Mikoto replied with a sound question.

"True, but tell me about yourself," Shizuru said as she stood up and walked up to Mikoto.

"Well, I am 75% Japanese and 25% English and Hungarian, I'm madly in love with this beautiful actress that I hardly knew about. I've suffered from a horrible relationship when I was around 15, and didn't think I could ever fall in love again until I took that weird job being someone's boyfriend. When I brushed her hair, I saw us acting like a couple the way my parents were sometimes. It scared me," Mikoto paused when Shizuru's lips covered her own.

"Ara, then let me show you how I really feel about you," Shizuru whispered pulling away so that she could focus on unbuttoning Mikoto's shirt.

Mikoto happily complied to the older woman's wish, standing there patiently as Shizuru finished unbuttoned her shirt and caressing her slightly tone abs. Upon removing the sport bra, Shizuru kissed Mikoto hard before she pulled away to admire the girl's tone torso. That scar from last year still there, and thanks to it that they become closer than before. Shizuru gently caressed it and leaned in to press her lips again it, and her actions made Mikoto chuckled lightly.

"I just realized that you used the excuse to check on my wound to see me strip," Mikoto said chuckling still and Shizuru had the dignity to blushed lightly at that.

Though her front sustained few scars, Shizuru was quite shocked when they moved over to the bed and she got a closer look at Mikoto's back. Scars both long and short littered the girl's back like confetti, and Mikoto explained that it was from her summers training under her deceased grandfather in kendo. They spent all day in bed making love to each other, and Shizuru ignoring the phone calls from her manager just as Mikoto ignored calls from her cousin and parents. There are no emergency that couldn't wait for another day, it has been one long year that they're now making up for lost time. Soon they're going to be officially engaged, Mikoto decided not to wed right away because she wanted for Shizuru to continued on with her career as an actress. However, Shizuru insisted that they should be married stating that she would be more than happy to walk away from her career if it means that she could have more time to be with Mikoto. It was a tradeoff on certain things between them also, Shizuru didn't want Mikoto to continued on working at the escorting office as the girl started to pick up female clienteles wanting her to be their fake boyfriend. It sort of make Shizuru uneasy because their relationship started from pretend date, and like hell she would let some dizzy woman waltzing in and stole her young lover from her. So they wed only two months after their engagement, Shizuru still work in Japan and Mikoto stayed working at the embassy as a linguist.

As with any young married couple, they sometimes argued about the silliest thing only to make it up later on with amazing sex. Though they may have disagreements, they made sure to work it out before bedtime as they agreed that to have a loving relationship they should not go to bed angry. It is the mantra that both girls learned from their parents, and despite the age gap between them the two are quite happy together and very much in love with each other. Shizuru stayed in the showbiz world taking part in many successful movies and dramas alike, while Mikoto split her times between Japan and wherever her job with the embassy took her. It wasn't just a happily ever after when they're busy with work, but they make it work by making times for each other and for their families. Sometimes they would feel insecure, be it about their age or the fact that Shizuru shared a lot of onscreen romance with a lot of male co-stars that turned Mikoto into one jealous and possessive wife.

**End~**


End file.
